Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to the parallel control of Uninterruptible Power Supplies.
Discussion of Related Art
Uninterruptible Power Supplies (UPS) are commonly used to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads. There is an increased desire for UPS systems to provide greater capacity and/or reliability. For example, to provide enhanced scalability and/or redundancy, two or more UPS's may be electrically connected to form a single parallel UPS system with one output. In such a system, the combination of UPS's may provide increased power capacity to a load attached to the parallel UPS system. Also, if a first one of the UPS's coupled in parallel fails, the second one of the UPS's coupled in parallel may backup for the failed UPS.